liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Iraq
Iraq (Arabic: العراق) (Pronuciation: Ih-rack (British), Igh-rack (American), Ah-rai-ach (Southern American)), also known as Mesopotamia, is a Middle Eastern Country rich in history and culture and the cradle of civilization. Iraq is bordered by Syria, Jordan, Turkey, Iran, Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. The country was occupied by the United States' military and other coalition forces for many years. The war has lead to civil unrest and a collapse of society in the country. Iraq is not a sovereign state, and is greatly dependent on US aid, due to the US stomping Iraq's society to dust with tanks and automatic rifles. The nation controls large oil deposits, and makes use of the revenues. Unfortunately, Iraq is the world's fifth most unstable country in the Failed States Index. History Ancient History Iraq's history dates back to the days of ancient Mesopotamia, Mesopotamia is known as the "cradle of civilisation". The first proper cities and societies were constructed between the two great rivers, the Tigris and the Euphrates. Mesopotamia was known to be a flourishing culture up until the arrival of Colonialism. They achieved many great technological advancements. Modern History In the late 1970s the United States intervened and helped bring Saddam Hussein to power. This was very smart since Saddam Hussein was an Economic genius and an honorable man. The United States very generously supplied real chemical weapons to Saddam Hussein and these American supplied weapons are still causing problems in the 21st Century, they are lying around in the Desert and will likely get into the hands of very violent Terrorists. The Secret Casualties of Iraq’s Abandoned Chemical Weapons In the 1980s Saddam Hussein went to war with Iran. In 1988, Saddam Hussein gassed the Kurds in an attempted genocide. In 1990, Saddam Hussein ordered an invasion of Kuwait and on August 2 was this was done by the Iraqi military. In 1991, the United States led a coalition to remove Saddam from Iraq, which history views as a correct decision. However there was never any follow through to get Kuwait to modernize like they promised and Kuwait is still a crazy sh*thouse. In 1998, President Clinton ordered military strikes against Iraq and stupid Republican trash accused him of wagging the dog. In 2003, the United States led a war of the US military and 1000 Poles, and and quite a lot of UK troupes and the rest of the Coalition of the Willing. The US successfully took Iraq and found Saddam in a spider hole and had him hanged. And the whole world watched his execution on the Internet and TV because of someone secretly videotaping it. Modern History according to UnAmericans After independence from the British and some useless Hashemite monarchists via peaceful negotiation, Iraq saw great social reforms take place under its new leftist Arab nationalist government. Then, another couple of coups took place and another Arab Nationalist government, this time headed by the secular Ba'ath Arab Socialist Party, took power. The new Ba'ath government brought about social reforms, including allowing education for women, the removal of Sharia law for the justice system, and industrialisation. Civil rights, including gay rights, were extended greatly, and Iraq quickly become on of the most free and advanced nations in the Middle East, compared with the other fundamentalist monarchies. This resulted in the Iraqis being pressured into invading those lovely chaps in Iran by the US, which quickly retaliated by throwing thousands of unarmed teenagers at the Iraqi tanks. Both sides suffered heavy casualties and received 'aid' from the US government. Iraq's infrastructure was decimated and in Nazi-esque desperation, the Iraqi military took their anger out on the Kurdish rebels in the north of Iraq, gassing them with weapons given to them by the US. In 1991, becoming much like a washed up rockstar, the Iraqi army invaded Kuwait. This resulted in Iraq's good ally, the United States, invading Iraq, withdrawing, then invading again in 2003 for no particular reason. The removal of Iraq's stable government resulted in a conflict between the Shia and Sunni groups breaking out, a conflict which the Iraqi government had previously suppressed. Iraq is now governed by an Islamist and a Kurdish radical. Current State of Affairs In 2012, American forces fully withdrew from Iraq but in 2014 violence from Islamic extremists got seriously out of hand leading the Iraqi government to invite the American troups back. As of late 2014 American and allied planes are bombing militants. The long-term consequences of this war remains to be seen. See also *Abu Ghraib prisoner abuse *WMD References External links *Iraq From The Guardian newspaper Category:Geography Category:Countries Category:War Category:Politics and Government Category:Worst Places in the World Category:Middle East Category:Sovereign Nations Category:Islam Category:Conservative nations Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Too Conservative for the GOP